In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmission is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention. Other telecommunications cables, including copper-based cables benefit from increased attention on cable management.
One area where cable management is necessary is the routing of cables from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing cables, it is desirable that any routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly a routing system is not practical which would require a high capital outlay and which could not be readily adapted to changes in a customer's needs. Namely, if routing paths, once established, are forever fixed, the system cannot adapt. Also, and perhaps most important, any routing system must protect cables from damage. In the use of optical fibers, it is recognized that the fibers should not bend beyond a minimum radius of curvature. For example, it is commonly recognized that optical fibers should not be bent in a radius of less than 1.5 inches.
Current cable management systems typically comprise cable troughs having a base and sidewalls. It is often advantageous to include a cover over the trough to prevent dust and other unwanted objects from falling into and damaging the cables in the trough. There is a need, however, for improved cable trough covers which allow easy access to the cables in the trough yet still protect the cables from damage.